1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a yaw rate sensor having multiple sensitive axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such yaw rate sensors having multiple sensitive axes are generally known. For example, in the case of conventional yaw rate sensors having three sensitive axes, in each case three separate sensor structures, each having one sensitive axis, are arranged on a shared substrate. Due to the arrangement of the sensor structures adjacent to one another along a projection direction perpendicular to the substrate main extension plane, such yaw rate sensors have a comparatively large structural form, whereby an increased surface area requirement results. Limits are placed on the reduction of the structural space of the yaw rate sensor in that in the event of a reduction in size of the sensor structures, certain requirements for the drive frequencies, the sensor sensitivities, and/or manufacturing tolerances may not be maintained or may only be maintained with a large expenditure.